Birthday Wish
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Quinn had one wish for everybirthday and Finne encourages her to take a chance and make it come true! another Birthday countdown Fic!  Bad summaries, poor warning!


Faberry? Do we want to see it? You're just lucky I'm wicked hyper and in an amazing mood, and I have no school. But it's Faberry! I'm excused from being rude XD. This is part of my birthday collection thing...so it has Finn in it. It's a birthday countdown full of random oneshots that make my birthday feel important! XD

Pairings:um, it's a secret!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Well...technically I own the story because I wrote it so I do own it considering what it refers to...I don't own Glee is what I should've stated.

She walks through the hallway like a goddess, like nothing can stop her. Until it's her birthday, then she does look as perked up and powerful as she does every other day. No one really understood it, no one could figure it out. People sent their birthday wishes and she just said thanks. Her eyes not holding the same intensity they do each and every day.

She'll go through out the day and when she gets home she'll finish the cake. She'll blow out the candle and make the same wish every year, because if she does it's bound to eventually come true right? Guess she was never taught that sometimes you had to make your own wishes come true. She'd just hope and wish and pray that one day it'll come true.

All the Gleeks wished her a happy birthday but it didn't brighten up her day. They run through the steps like normal and she's keeping her eyes fixated on the wall. It wasn't until they got a chance to take a break that Finn had slept into the seat next to her. She hadn't been surprised, Finn and her were a lot better now.

She knew he still had feelings for her, which made her a little uneasy. He had looked at her and then rested his hands on his knees and sighed.

"Listen, Quinn..."Oh, shit he was going to profess love or something and her day would go from awkward.

"Finn, I don..."

"just, listen." no one was looking at them as she looked around. "Quinn we dated for like a long time and we were friends for a really long time." He paused "I've been there every birthday, I know the look in your eyes and..." He couldn't just say it straight out, plus it kind of killed him. Deep down though he knew that he wanted her happy.

"And what?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Once in a while, wishes don't come true." He licked his lips. "You have to make an effort and make them come true. If not for anyone but yourself." She looked at him.

"What are you..."

"When feelings between two people are mutual...they have the right at a shot of happiness." He had shrugged.

"How long have you known?"

"I think, probably before you did." He stood up and went to walk away.

"wait, Finn." He turned and looked at her. "Thank you." She hugged him and he buried his face in her hair.

"No problem." He walked away and she had known she'd have a lot to think about. Maybe Finn could help her a little more. They all left and she had ran after him.

"Finn, what do I do?"

"What?" He asked, looking at the blond.

"What do I do about it? How do I make my wish come true?" He laughed.

"Tell her, Quinn. We have two years left, make the best of it. You know where she lives go tell her." He said slipping in his car and driving off, without even so much as a thank you. Quinn climbed into her own car but couldn't go to HER house, so she drove home.

She laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. There was no way Finn was right about this. Finn wasn't the smartest person but he's been pretty good with who'd get together recently. He knew about Brittney and Santana, Brittney and Artie, Tina and Mike – but didn't think that would work – the only one he's been off on was Dave and Kurt(AN:I'm so sorry, I HAD to put that in there).

She looked at the clock, it was 5:28 and she had to do something about this before she went crazy. Finn had a point, it's just there's no way he could be right and no way she could handle the rejection. She grabbed the keys to her car and left, driving around for a little. What's a life without risks?

She pulled up to the house and felt her nerves wrack out. She had to pull the keys out of the ignition before she drove off. She's not sure if she'll be able to do this. So she ran her, now sweaty, palms over her skirt and licked her lips. She need her wish to come true.

Her knuckles tapped against the door and one of Rachel's dad had let her in and up to Rachel's room. She walked and stopped halfway, debating to turn around and run. This was ridiculous, Finn couldn't be right about this, there was no way.

"Hey." She muttered, getting the brunettes attention.

"Hi, Quinn, what are you doing here?" Quinn walked in and sat on the bed looking to Rachel.

"Well, I was talking to Finn in glee today and even though I think he's really really wrong. He doesn't even know what he's talking about half the time but I've been thinking on it for a while. Even though I've realized it's probably a long shot, and I'm stupid for even thinking there's a chance." Rachel kissed her, Rachel fucking Berry was kissing her.

"Quinn." She said, eyes wide as she pulled away. "Oh my god, I'm so sorr..." And Quinn kissed her, and she kissed back. That's when Quinn realized she owed Finn a huge thank you. Maybe she'd take him to Breadsticks, he loved Breadsticks, maybe more than Santana. She pulled away.

"for the past few years, my birthday wish was that you'd be mine." Quinn said. "that's why I came over."

"I am now." Rachel said, smiling up at Quinn. "What took you so long?" So, Finn was right again, he just wasn't great at helping.

"Finn didn't say anything."

"He's always right about these rrelationships."

"When do you think Karofsky and Kurt will get together?" Rachel laughed.

"Never, as far as I know."

Yay! Wasn't it cute, I love Knowing!Finn, because all the stupid people know some of the best things, realize the most important things in life.

Did we like it?

I'm exhausted! Reviews are loved but not necessary, I like reviews though! XD


End file.
